This invention relates to a typewriting device and more particularly, to a typewriting device which can increase typewriting speed, reduce the overall size of the device and reduce the production cost of the device.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of typewriting devices, and in one of the most common typewriting devices, each actuator adapted to deliver a striking force to the type-carrying drum to effect one typewriting operation is pivotally mounted on its associated operation lever which is positioned opposite to and normally held apart from its associated magnet means which is normally held deenergized. When the typewriting device is operated for effecting one typewriting operation, the magnet means is energized to attract the operation lever to the magnet means to move the actuator into the locus of a continuously rotating drive member associated with the actuator to cause the drive member to strike against the moved actuator to thereby effect one typewriting operation through the hammer lever. Therefore, in order to attract the operation lever which is normally held apart from the magnet means when the typewriting device is in its non-operative position, the magnet means is required to have a substantially great magnetic force which results in an increase in the overall size of the device and, accordingly, an increase of the production cost of the device, as well as reduction of typewriting speed.